First Hunt
by sandydragon
Summary: The very first hunts of some of the creatures in Naruto. Rated T for blood and violence in later chapters.
1. Kyuubi

First Hunt

Kyuubi

He was still young when his parents died, but he could fend for himself. Kyuubi had two tails already, but he was only a few years old. He fed off of rotting carcasses the first two weeks after his parents perished in a fire. He always remained hidden from the other tailed beasts. They still had their parents who would kill Kyuubi on sight. Kyuubi couldn't live off of the kills of others forever. Soon, he had to hunt to survive.

Kyuubi was starving; he had not eaten for two days. Snow covered any dead animals he would normally feast on. It was early winter, so prey was scarce. Kyuubi had tried to find prey, but there wasn't a single animal small enough for him to kill. He was still only the size of a normal fox, so he couldn't kill the large animals he saw every day. If he lived a few months more, he could kill them, but he had to focus on small creatures for now. He had to settle for a small target.

As Kyuubi sniffed the cool winter air, he scented mice, voles, and a rabbit or two in a nearby meadow. Kyuubi licked his lips at the thought of a meal and began to head towards his destination. Once he crawled into some tall grass, he could see his choices. Mice and voles wouldn't satisfy his roaring stomach, so he set his sights on a rabbit. It was rather large for a rabbit, so it could be slow. Kyuubi could tell his target was old and wouldn't live much longer. His target was as white as snow, but its movements were clearly visible to Kyuubi's keen red eyes. It had no idea that it was about to meet a demon.

Kyuubi crept forward, inch by slow inch, towards his prey. He was only three feet away from it now. The fat rabbit's ears were deaf to the soft crunch of snow beneath Kyuubi's paws. Kyuubi tensed and prepared himself. The rabbit took a slow, painful hop towards its hunter and didn't suspect a thing. In mere moments, Kyuubi flung himself onto the helpless rabbit. He snapped its neck quickly and felt blood rush into his mouth. He devoured his kill quickly so that nobody would have a chance to steal it. He remembered the humans that had started the fire that kill his parents and thought about how fun it would be to kill them with his own paws. From that moment on, Kyuubi killed everything that he could. He never showed mercy to his victims. Instead of killing creatures quickly, he drew out their deaths as long as possible so that they would feel the same pain that he had when he was young.


	2. Shukaku

Shukaku

Shukaku was the biggest raccoon ever born. At one year old, he was 200 pounds

and 6 feet from head to tail. He foraged for berries at first, but then his instincts kicked in.

He began licking his lips at the thought of killing. He had not been taught; he always had

the best instincts of the tailed beasts. His first kill was one he'd always remember fondly.

Shukaku had just moved out of his parents den. They had kicked him out because

he took up to much space. He growled at the thought and walked steadily to a nearby

meadow. He sniffed the air and raked the ground with his claws. He then noticed a herd

of deer nearby. They would be his first victims.

Shukaku approached the deer slowly where they couldn't smell him. He crouched

with his large stomach to the ground and searched for a target. His eyes quickly fell on an

old buck. He still had huge antlers, but age had slowed his movements. Shukaku crept up

on him for fifteen minutes before the chase began.

Shukaku burst out of his hiding place with blinding speed. The deer scattered, but

the buck was slow starting. Shukaku easily jumps on his back and bit down on his

unprotected neck. The buck let out an anguished cry as his blood and life gushed out of

him. He then collapsed beneath his hungry killer. Shukaku smiled as he lapped up the

fresh blood. It appealed to his senses and made his day. He devoured the carcass, bones

and all, in less than an hour. His parents may have gotten rid of him, but he would soon

have his revenge. He howled at the emerging full moon and prepared for his first

massacre. One day humans and beasts alike would quiver in fear before the demon of the

desert, but the beasts knew his horror first.


End file.
